


Love is

by sylviApril



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviApril/pseuds/sylviApril
Summary: 迹部选妃
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	Love is

谦也说：

“白石……白石桑……部长。就算你曾经是我尊敬的部长，我也不能在这上面给你开后门啊。别说迹部，侑士都会杀了我的。”

在毕业多年后的周末，把后辈约出来，开口就是拜托这种龌龊的交易，白石藏之介二十四年正直的人生一朝变得漆黑无光。但话既已说出口，他也不能假装什么都没发生转身就跑，只能装作胸有成竹的模样，镇定地说：“谦也不用多做什么，只要把我的报名表交给忍足桑看就好了。真的，我相信忍足桑的考虑是最周全的。”

谦也崩溃地抱头：“啊啊啊啊我不是这个意思——别的都好说，就是白石你想进迹部集团取代侑士的职位，我也会跪下来求他的。问题是，迹部要选的是妻子啊！！”

“但要求里也没说男的不能做妻子吧？”白石露出看破红尘的笑容，“还是说，有什么我看不到的隐藏条款？”

迹部集团的网站前几天低调地更新了首页公告，替继承人迹部景吾发出征婚告示：全日本二十岁以上五十岁以下的适婚人士且有意愿与迹部景吾交往者均可在网站下载报名表，填写完毕后发送至总裁助理忍足侑士邮箱，经审核通过后会发送回函，三日内无回复既是未通过。白石当时正好跳转到页面，眼睁睁看着这条通告一点点刷新出来，下面还附有迹部景吾最新的杂志图，在家中的高尔夫球场上准备发球，一身浅灰色休闲装，头上潇洒地架着一副墨镜——说实在的，后来白石再看的时候并不是很喜欢这张照片，他觉得有些暴发户作态，虽然迹部做出来就是贵气逼人。但当时白石的大脑都被一个想法占据：迹部要结婚了。这个念头响亮得就像在东京上空回荡的防空警报。

一些年前，白石还在打网球的时候——他直到大学还加入了网球社，但他知道那已经不是“打网球”了，充其量只是生活中的一项运动爱好。但在他还“打网球”的时间里，白石就知道自己喜欢迹部景吾了。自然，还不到男女之情的程度，那种喜欢更像是某种油然而生的喜悦，比如他想起加百列吃黄瓜时触须一动一动的样子。在同样的情况下，白石更愿意偏爱迹部一点，以迹部的自信高傲或许意识不到，就连白石自己也是在许久以后才迟钝地反应过来，他和迹部的差距，以及他的保护欲实际是一种多么不合理的冲动。

迹部景吾，男，二十四岁，财团继承人，家族资产尽可以多数几个0。白石藏之介，男，二十四岁，从大阪背井离乡来到东京讨生活，目前处于悲惨的失业状态。说来好笑，白石被开除的原因是上司意图潜规则他，白石接过房卡，当天晚上来到房间里，义正言辞地告诫了她一番。上司什么也没说，第二天白石就抱着箱子走出公司。然而现在他也想做和上司差不多的事：利用特殊的关系，达成自己的目的。

是的，白石想要报名新娘候选。而且一点也不意外，正是他初中后辈的哥哥担任考核官。

白石暂时没有再去找工作的念头，或者说，他正在把新娘的职位当作一份工作来争取。也许在不正常的情况下（谁能想到完美的白石藏之介也会失业）遇到一件不正常的事（谁能想到迹部景吾会征婚），什么事反而都可以变得合理起来。白石用他有条不紊的理性推进这项荒谬的工作，谦也打电话来的时候，他正在专心修改准备在面试环节提交的简历。

“喂……”谦也有气无力地说，“我已经把你的报名表交给侑士了。专程到他公寓哦，确认他把信封打开了。”

“真的非常感谢你，谦也，真的。没有你我不会鼓起勇气走到这一步。”

“那我还真是希望你没有认识我……”谦也小声道。

白石听清了，但他坚强地决心无视谦也，毕竟眼下的每时每刻白石都被自己的羞耻心架起来煎熬着，他怕自己一松口就会立刻删除一切联系方式掩面逃回老家。

“谦也，你觉得我面试的时候应该穿西装还是裙子？”

“操！”忍足谦也大叫，骂出有生以来第一句脏话，“放过我吧！从昨天到现在我的世界观已经完全破碎了。”

“抱歉，谦也，希望你能尽快习惯这个新的世界。”

白石把迹部集团的网站加入收藏夹，在所有sns平台都关注了迹部的账号。据他观察这还算正常，东京的年轻人们几乎都关注了迹部景吾，明星富豪，长相俊美，举手投足混合着自负与细心兼具的魅力。白石了解过他，在曾经，率领冰帝网球部两百人的时候，因为迹部太傲慢了，所以他能够慷慨到把王国分与许多人。白石不确定迹部会不会接受他进入，但他知道迹部不会讨厌他。白石很遗憾这么多人都看不见迹部景吾的心胸开阔。

或许就像山川一样，远离之后才会忽然意识到它多么高耸。白石起初是下意识地，后来又是不由自主地收集迹部的消息。迹部并不会在人前掩饰自己的喜怒，正是那样潇洒自如的美丽，令白石偶尔思考起究竟什么对他是特别的。其实他还有迹部的联系方式，罕见的时刻，比如手冢回国比赛，白石也会收到邀请他参加宴会的信息。不过白石一次都没有去。

只是偶然发出的一道光，因为毫无指向，白石便以为是凭借自己捕捉到的信号，一门心思地向发出的地方奔去，不管中间丢下的有什么。如果回头看，也许就会失去这种突如其来的感情。新娘选拔固然荒诞至极，然而白石相信如果见到迹部，他一定会给自己开一瓶好红酒。

迹部景吾坐在餐厅里。迹部家是豪奢的西式城堡装潢，有实心木长桌、擦亮的银烛台、挑高的穹顶、水晶宫灯，迹部坐的主座扶手上左右嵌有一颗打磨圆润的红宝石，正好搁置手腕。他看了一眼表，对坐在下方的忍足侑士说：“时间差不多了吧？”

侑士扶了扶眼镜，从口袋里掏出对讲机吩咐下去。雕花木门豁然洞开，先是侍者们上前悄无声息地铺桌布，放置餐具，拉开椅子；紧跟着便是女仆带着女孩们走进来。在一水白纱裙挽发的曼妙女性中，一个丁子茶色头发的西装高个子格外明显。

“……哇哦。”迹部景吾凝固了两秒，转过头，对侑士说，“什么情况？”

“白石藏之介也报名了。你知道，四天宝寺原来的部长，我心想怎么也算是认识的人。”

迹部景吾瞳孔地震，“这好像不是什么认识不认识的问题……”

忍足侑士镜片白光一闪：“莫非您是纯异性恋？”

“不，不是……算了，”迹部景吾挥了挥手，“你先把其他候选人带下去吧，替我道个歉，送些礼物什么的。”

忍足站起来，欠了欠身，迹部又叫住他：

“再吩咐酒窖送瓶最好的红酒过来。”

“需要我把征婚广告撤下去吗？”

迹部景吾听懂了他的意思，“显然我和白石是没法诞下继承人的。”

“谁知道呢？或许只是努力不够。”忍足告辞，“婚姻也不是只有生育而已。”


End file.
